NOCHE DE DESCONTROL
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**THUNDERCATS**

" **NOCHE DE DESCONTROL"**

 **SINOPSIS**

En usa salida para buscar algunos cristales que Pantro requiere para darle energia a un inventro Tigro y León-O, salen en su busqueda, sin embargo tendran que pasar por un bosque que aun es desconocido por ellos, lo que traera que la escencia de cierta flor haga salir a flote su estado de celo asi como los sentimientos que tiene Tigro por León-O

Les recuerdo que los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores: personajes creados por Theodore Walter «Tobin» Wolf; dirigida por el japonés Katsuhito Akiyama. El escritor fue Leonard Starr.

Para: Kucabara

Antes que nada, perdon por la tardanza, pero la verdad ya han visto que he estado sacando todo lo que me van pidiendo, espero te guste tu historia

Con cariño: Yona Sakura

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **FLORES DE CELO**

Pantro nuevamente se encontraba trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, esta vez estaba construyendo un dispositivo que les seria de utilidad para sustituir los centros de energía pues los que estaban ocupando ya estaban casi agotados y la energía comenzaría a fallar, sin embargo y gracias a sus amigos los Berbils Pantro ya tenía Una idea de que usar como fuente de energía

Berbils: Pantro si usas dos cristales lunares te servirán al menos por un año

Pantro: vaya eso es de gran ayuda, si al menos traemos unos diez por ahora serán suficientes

Berbils: están situados cerca del lago Wetakili, el viaje no debe durar más de un día

León-O: Pantro ¿Cómo va todo?

Pantro: qué bueno que has llegado, todo está saliendo muy bien, solo hay que ir por los cristales lunares, Berbils dice que están cerca del lago Wetakili

León-O: en ese caso puedo ir yo

Pantro: de acuerdo solo pídele a alguien más que te acompañe

León-O: entonces parto de inmediato

León-O salió del lugar para ir a buscar a quien le acompañara dentro del cuartel encontró a Cheetara y a Pumara quienes estaban guardando los nuevos suministros de comida

León-O: hola, ¿han visto a Tigro o a Bengali?

Cheetara: hola León-O al parecer Bengali fue a inspeccionar el pozo y a cambiar una pieza qué estaba en mal estado, pero Tigro está afuera acaba de llegar

León-O: bien, saldré a buscar lo que requiere Pantro así que les encargo el lugar y estén pendientes a cualquier cosa extraña que puedan notar

Pumara: de acuerdo León-O puedes ir tranquilo y ustedes también tengan mucho cuidado

Pumara y Cheetara se despidieron de su líder, en esta ocasión no llevaría a Snarf, definitivamente se preocupaba demasiado por él, al estar afuera pudo ver como Tigro guardaba el Tanque Felino

León-O: Tigro necesito que prepares tus cosas saldremos a buscar las piedras lunares que Pantro necesita para el nuevo artefacto de energía

Tigro: así que ya termino, eso es bastante bueno, no podemos quedarnos sin el escudo o las defensas sería demasiado peligroso

León-O: solo lleva lo necesario nos llevara solo un día

Tigro: ¿vendrá alguien más con nosotros?

León-o: no esta vez solo tú y yo

Tigro entro rápidamente al cubil felino y se llegó lo que podría necesitar, para el ir con León-O era más que maravilloso pues él estaba enamorado de aquel joven, bien sabía que su amor jamás seria correspondido, pero al menos tenerlo cerca y a solas para el por lo menos un día era algo que lo hacía inmensamente feliz

Al salir pudo ver al joven charlando con su "prometida" Pumara, eso le dolía pero no podía hacer nada, todos habían aceptado con bastante júbilo el hecho de que su joven señor estuviera madurando de esa forma y que ahora estuviera comprometido, pronto se llevaría a cabo la boda y su amor solo se quedaría en su corazón

Pumara al ver que Tigro estaba de regreso se despidió de ambos jóvenes, dándole un tierno beso a León-O, cosa que molestaba a Tigro pero que jamás diría

Pumara: vayan con cuidado y recuerden ir por el camino que Berbils les ha marcado

Tigro: no te preocupes volveremos más pronto de lo que creen

Y así los dos jóvenes salieron del lugar, comenzaron su viaje al parecer era un día tranquilo, hasta ahora no habían sufrido ningún tipo de ataque, habían entrado a una villa donde fueron recibidos por Willa

Willa: hola ¿Cómo han estado?

León-O: oh Willa… no esperábamos encontrarte en esta aldea

Tigro: es cierto princesa, ¿Cómo ha estado?

Willa: lo que pasa es que he venido a ver a dejar una ofrenda para el festival que se dará en la siguiente luna y gracias estoy muy bien, pero ustedes que hacen tan lejos

Tigro: vamos en busca de unas piedras lunares para el nuevo invento de Pantro

León-O: así es ya que las reservas de energía que aun teníamos están por agotarse y eso sería malo en caso de un ataque.

Willa: entiendo, espero que tengan un buen viaje y que no tarden mucho en regresar a su casa

León-O: bien, nos despedimos y estaremos viéndonos pronto

Los jóvenes se alejaron de aquella aldea para seguir con su viaje, sin embargo Willa tenía el presentimiento de estar olvidando algo, un poco más tarde pararon cerca de un arroyo para poder ver el mapa que les habían dado

Tigro: León-O acabo de percatarme de algo

León-O: que cosa Tigro

Tigro: pues que nos han marcado la ruta más larga, mira si pasamos por este bosque acortaremos bastante distancia

León-O: tienes razón, tal vez los Berbils se hayan equivocado

Tigro: o nos quisieron hacer una broma

León-O: eso no importa, digo te diste cuenta, será mejor ir por ese camino… aunque no lo conozco, no creo que hayamos pasado por ahí algún vez

Tigro: no te preocupes, vamos

Y así ambos comenzaron a caminar por aquel sendero, mientras tanto en la aldea Willa había recordado algo muy importante

Willa: Wike… Wike

Wike: ¿Qué pasa?

Willa: ¿esta es la temporada de las Orquídeas negras?

Wike: si así es ¿Por qué?

Willa: hay no… León-O se dirigía por algunas piedras lunares, espero que no se les ocurra ir por ese camino

Wike: creo que será mejor ir a cerciorarnos y preguntar que sendero iban a tomar

Y así Willa y Wike salieron rápidamente al Cubil Felino, por su parte Tigro y León-O se adentraron cada vez más hacia la pradera de las Orquídeas Negras

Tigro: vaya este lugar si es que es bonito, jamás había visto flores en un tono negro

León-O: yo tampoco, en todo el tiempo en el que hemos estado aquí jamás había visto flores como esta, aunque lo más extraño es que no haya animales o persona cerca del lugar

Tigro: ahora que lo dices es verdad… aunque hay algo extraño… el aire se siente diferente

León-O: si… supongo que hay que seg…

Tigro: León-O… oye… ¿Qué te pas…

Ambos jóvenes habían perdido el conocimiento, las orquídeas habían comenzado a formar un capullo a su alrededor, formando una orquídea gigante… la cual tenía ciertos efectos que solo uno de ellos recordaría, pero lo cual le dejaría un sentimiento se posesión y amor más grande, pero una mucho mas de soledad

Mientras tanto Willa y Wike habían llegado al cubil felino donde Cheetara fue quien los recibió, ambos jóvenes habían dicho por qué estaban ahí, Pantro, Cheetara y Pumara al igual que los demás se habían angustiado, sin embargo Berbils le había dicho que había marcado el camino por el cual tenían que ir

Berbils: no tienen por qué preocuparse, les dije que no salieran de ese camino

Cheetara: y ¿porque son tan peligrosas en esta época del año?

Willa: verán, las orquídeas negras normalmente son un excelente ingrediente para crear antídotos contra varias clases de venenos y crear un buen afrodisiaco, sin embargo en este día de Luna Kupus la Orquídea toma vida y busca un corazón lleno de amor y digamos que cumple su deseo de estar con la persona que ama y de no encontrar amor envuelve a la persona en un capullo y toma su energía vital hasta matarlo. Por ello nos preocupamos esa planta podría absorber su energía

Pumara: no hay de qué preocuparse, Tigro siempre acata las ordenes que se le dan además no creo que lleve a León-O por un camino que no conozca

Willa: que bueno, ya me había preocupado

Linz-O: bueno jóvenes, basta de preocuparse por tonterías, sabemos muy bien que tanto Tigro como León-O saben cuidarse perfectamente bien, tú lo has dicho bien Pumara, Tigro jamás pondría en riesgo la vida de León-O

Sin embargo en otro lado Tigro estaba despertando viéndose envuelto de algo aterciopelado, a su lado estaba León-O dormido, trataba de recordar que había pasado pero lo único que pasaba en ese momento era que estaba sintiendo como si estuviera en época de celo, se miró y efectivamente estaba excitado y el aroma de León-O no ayudaba mucho

León-O comenzó a despertar y vio a Tigro, sin embargo algo en la mirada de León-O era diferente y sin más a lo único que pudo reaccionar Tigro fue a efusivo beso que este le daba y sin más y rindiéndose a tan placentera sensación correspondió a tan anhelado beso.

Tigro lo recostó, lo beso apasionadamente, León-O le correspondía, no quería saber el porqué, solo pensaba en lo feliz que era, sus manos prosiguieron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, poco a poco despojo aquellas ropas ambos estaban desnudos, León-O gemía por tan delicioso placer, a lo que Tigro se sentía más excitado, pronto introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada de León-O, este soltó un leve gemido de dolor pero pronto comenzó a acostumbrarse a la intromisión, sintiendo un segundo dedo, este había tocado un punto que lo hizo delirar, Tigro se excito de sobremanera, no aguantaba las ganas de penetrarlo y hacerlo suyo pero aún no lo haría, un tercer dedo entro y con ello hizo que León-O se corriera entre sus abdómenes, una vez listo Tigro se posiciono detrás de él colocándolo en cuatro y lo penetro de una sola estocada, ambos gimieron por el dolor y placer producido

León-O: si aaaah aaaah mas por favor

Tigro: estoy tan feliz de tenerte, de poseerte León-O aaaah

León-O: más rápido aaaah aaaah

Tigro: eres tan estrecho, tan delicioso

León-O: aaaah aaaah

Las embestidas de Tigro eran más fuertes, más profundas, oír gemir a la persona que amaba lo llenaba de dicha y de felicidad, Tigro salió de León-O para recostarlo y volver a penetrarlo fuertemente y besarlo con pasión y amor

Las embestidas se volvieron rápidas, profundas, desenfrenadas, ambos se deleitaban con el aroma de sus cuerpos, con la sensación de pertenencia y así sin saber el tiempo se entregaron una y otra vez, hasta que al final ambos con un gemido sonoro se corrieron, León-O entre sus abdómenes y Tigro dentro de él.

Aquel capullo que los había mantenido encerrados se abrió, Tigro pudo admirar el cuerpo de León-O a detalle, era hermoso y ahora sabía que sería de él así que no dudaría en hacer que Pumara se olvidara de aquel compromiso pues León-O ya había sido suyo y así seria siempre, fijo su vista y pudo notar un pequeño rio, llevo el cuerpo de su amado hasta ahí y con él en sus brazos entraron y Tigro lavo su cuerpo y el de su amado, al salir lo vistió y el mismo hizo lo propio, ya era tarde así que cargándolo salió del lugar y llego hasta donde estaban las piedras lunares que necesitarían

Tigro dejo a León-O recostado bajo un árbol y encendió una hoguera para calentar a su amado, recolecto las piedras y una vez listas a lo lejos pudo escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, los cuales al verlo corrieron más rápido hasta llegar donde estaban ellos, Pumara al ver a León-O recostado corrió hasta él y lo abrazo pensando que estaba lastimado, Tigro se acercó dispuesto a alejarla de él pero en eso León-O abrió los ojos

Pumara: ¿éstas bien, te paso algo?

León-O: ¿eh? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Y ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?

Tigro: ¿León-O no recuerdas nada?

León-O: no recuerdo nada Tigro ¿Qué paso?

Willa: hace dos días que no llegaban así que pensamos que habían atravesado el campo de Orquídeas negras y salimos a buscarlos, pensamos que tal vez habían entrado y que su energía había sido drenada

Wike: es buen saber que no pasó nada malo

Tigro: ¿Qué hay con ese campo de flores?

Wike: bueno cuando hay Luna Kupus son muy peligrosas, si se hubieran adentrado habrían sido capturados por los capullos y estos habrían drenado sus energías y los hubieran matado

Willa: aunque si fuera una pareja la que entra es diferente

Tigro: ¿Por qué?

Willa: bueno, la Orquídea ayuda a las parejas a concebir hijos

Esto dejo algo alarmado a Tigro él había eyaculado dentro de León-O y ¿si hubiera quedado preñado?

Snarf: yo tengo una duda

Willa: ¿Cuál es Snarf?

Snarf: ¿Qué pasa si las personas que entran, una está enamorada del otro y el otro no?

Willa: pues se dice que la Orquídea te concederá el deseo de estar con tu ser amado solo para adquirir la energía de ese amor no correspondido y hacer que nazca una orquídea roja la cual se dice `puede dar vida en cualquier ser ya sea macho o hembra, pero eso solo es una leyenda Snarf

Cheetara: leyenda o no, fue muy tonto de tu parte Pantro no decirles que no debían entrar que tal siles pasa algo, esta vez tuvieron suerte

Linz-O: ¿Cómo pudieron salir de ese lugar?

León-O: pues ni idea, creo que me desmaye y Tigro fue el que me salvo

Tigro: use mi habilidad para hacernos invisibles y espere hasta que esas cosas no nos buscaran… luego Salí de ahí con León-O y nos encontraron

Felina: lo bueno es que ya todo está bien, además León-O tenemos una buena noticia Willa y Wike van a llevar acabo tu enlace con Pumara

La noticia había alegrado a todos o casi a todos, solo uno mostraba una sonrisa falsa pero por dentro sentía romperse, su corazón dolía y una persona lo había notado

Todos partieron rumbo a al cubil felino, Linz-O se acercó a Tigro para hablar con él, sabía que el joven lo necesitaba

Linz-O: Tigro, no es necesario que me mientas a mí, soy un hombre viejo y ciego, pero aun así puedo ver el alma de las personas y la tuya sufre por León-O ¿paso algo ese día, ustedes entraron a ese lugar?

Tigro: ya sabes la respuesta

Linz-O: lo siento mucho muchacho, pero que harás ahora

Tigro: dejar que él sea feliz, no puedo hacer nada que lo lleve a la infelicidad, solo deseo que sonría, que viva feliz y mientras eso pase, yo siempre estaré a su lado velando por el

Con esas palabras aquel joven cumpliría su promesa, su amor se quedaría en su corazón al igual que esos dos días en los cuales vivió en carne propia la felicidad de tenerlo entre sus brazos, jamás lo olvidaría y siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo


End file.
